An Unconventional Engagement
by 24pseudonyms
Summary: ...but Lorelai Gilmore can’t be proposed to in the conventional way can she?”


The door to Luke's apartment crashed back against the wall as Sookie St. James rushed into the room with her usual manner of enthusiasm. Her cheeks were flushed and she was glistening with excitement.

"Oh my God Luke, you'll never guess what!"

Shocked at the sudden noise, Luke swore loudly and the brochure he had been reading fell to the floor.

"Jeez Sookie! Ever heard of knocking before? You scared the life outta me"

"Sorry" Sookie looked guilty, before remembering the reason for her visit. "I was down in the market just now. Just getting things for The Inn, and you'll never guess who I saw?"

Luke lazily shrugged "Who?"

"Fred Gwynne!"

"That's it? That's your news? Didn't Fred Gwynne die, like, in the nineties?"

"Nah huh"

"Yah huh" Luke replied. Anyway the Munsters was a totally idiotic show. No way would they've been able to lead normal lives-

"Hey! I used to love that show" Sookie interrupted

"Yeah, when you were what? Twelve?" Luke exclaimed with his usual scorn.

"More like fourteen". Sookie pouted at Luke's lack of enthusiasm. "With two years taken away" At this Luke cracked a small smile and beckoned her over to the couch.

"Come 'ere, I've got something that'll be even better than meeting Herman Munster"

"I didn't meet him" Sookie sulked as she walked over to the couch. "I just saw someone with a massive forehead who kinda resembled the guy and was too much of a bumbling idiot to go talk to him. God I must've looked like a total dork standing there with my mouth hanging open". She slumped down onto the couch and slouched into the soft cushions. Luke sat down next to her, and bent down to retrieve the brochure that had fallen to the floor.

"Here, take a look at that" Luke said, handing her the brochure. Sookie took it and began to flick through the pages. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she realised the implications of the content.

"Oh my God Luke! Is this-"

"Yepp, it's exactly what you think" Luke interrupted, a big smile appearing on his features. I'm gonna ask Lorelai to marry me.

"Oh my God!" Sookie pulled Luke into a bear hug "This is so awesome. How are you gonna propose? Oooo I know, at The Inn next to the lake. Or in the town square. Ooo, or where you had your first kiss? That was at the diner right?" Sookie scrunched up her nose. "No, maybe not there"

Luke laughed at her ramblings. "Whoa slow down there. I haven't even picked out a ring yet. I think that's the first step and then I'll work from there" Luke took back the ring brochure and began looking through it to where he'd post-it noted a few pages. "Ok, so I've narrowed it down to these rings, I think a woman's opinion is needed on this. So what d'ya think" Luke handed the brochure back and Sookie looked at the rings Luke had picked out.

"Hmmm" Suki gazed at the pictures pursing her lips. She looked through the pages that Luke had bookmarked and then thumbed through to another section of the brochure.

"You don't like them?"

"I didn't say that Luke"

"Well you're implying it by even looking at the others. What's wrong with them?"

"Well this one" Suki pointed to the picture, "is way too fancy. Not really what I'd picture Loralai wearing" She then turned a few more pages and pointed at one ring in particular. "This one. Now this one _is_ Loralai."

"Wow, that's a nice ring"

"You two are going to be so happy Luke"

"She has to say 'yes' first remember"

"Aww, you're such a softie. You've been together for five years and she loves you. She's gonna say yes"

Luke took off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I guess, but I still have these butterflies in my stomach. Big ones"

"You will be fine, I promise! Now I have to go, I told Jackson I'd only be thirty minutes"

"Yeah I'd better get back to the diner. It'll be the lunch rush pretty soon anyway. Thanks for everything"

"No problemo, it was my pleasure"

They both made their way downstairs to the Diner where Suki left to meet Jackson, and Luke resumed waiting tables.

A little before 6pm, Luke was mopping the diner floor and listening to ACDC on the radio when the phone rang. He propped the mop against the nearest table and made his way behind the counter, answering the phone with "Luke's"

"Hey, it's me"

Luke smiled as he recognised Loralai's voice "Hey me. How was your day?"

"Exhausting! Soooo, I was thinking that this evening could consist of ordering in a Loralai-Luke special and me and you snuggled up on the couch. What'd you say?"

"That sounds perfect"

"Great!"

"I have some stuff to do here, so I'll pick the food up on the way and meet you at home"

"Sure. Oh, and don't forget the wine"  
"I won't. I'll see you at home. I love you"

"Love you too Luke"

Luke smiled as he replaced the receiver, and made his way back into the diner. He quickly mopped the floor and finished his other menial cleaning tasks before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading towards the door. He flicked the light switch leaving the diner in darkness and closed and locked the door behind him. Luke then made his way next door to Doosey's grocery store where he headed straight to the wine isle, ignoring Taylor who sat behind the cash register.

Luke took his time choosing the wine, finally picking a bottle of red, and headed to the register to pay.

"Hello Luke"

"Evenin' Taylor. Just this please" he said placing the wine on the counter.

"Special night tonight Luke?" Taylor asked as he rang up the bill and placed the bottle of wine in a grocery bag.

"Nah, me and Loralai are just having a night in watching movies"

"So, not proposing tonight then?"  
"What! How'd you know about that? Did Sookie tell you?

"Now, don't use that tone with me"

"Dammit Taylor how do you know?!"

"Well as it happens my friend works at the jewellers you so chose to give your business to. He tells me you took away a few engagement ring brochures. It's not against the law to share information about customers now is it Luke?"

Luke looked over his shoulder searching to see if anyone had overheard their conversation but there were no other customers in the store. Luke turned back to Taylor with fire in his eyes.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Dammit, Taylor! This engagement is supposed to be a surprise. I want Lorelai to be surprised and with the whole town knowing someone is bound to let something slip"

"Well you've been together five years. She'll be surprised that you've _finally_ grown the balls to ask her!"

Luke squeezed his left hand into a fist and was seriously contemplating hitting Taylor when the bell above the door chimed signalling another customer had entered the store. Both Luke and Taylor looked towards the door as Babbette entered.

"Hey, how's it going Sugar?" She asked

"Peachy" Luke replied.

"Good, good" she relied crabbing a shopping basket and making her way down the middle isle towards the back of the store. Luke turned his attention back to Taylor and asked "Who'd you tell Taylor?"

"Well, I bumped into Miss Patty as I-"

"So everyone knows now?" Luke interrupted as he knew Miss Patty was a well known gossip in Star's Hollow. If she knew, then it was more than likely that everyone else in the town did also.

"I guess so"

"If she finds out before I propose I'm gonna hold you personally responsible, ya hear me Taylor.!"

"Oh, don't be mad Sugar" Babbette pleaded as she came over to the register with her groceries. "We all think its great, and we won't tell Loralai. We've all promised to keep quiet. There's a list of topics we're not allowed to talk about with her. Let me think there's weddings, white …" She began counting them off on her fingers. "Rings, flowers, dresses. And Johnny Depp"

"Johnny Depp?" Taylor asked

"She'd marry him in a heartbeat" Luke explained with a small smile to which Babbette chucked.

"Who wouldn't eh? He's gorgeous!"

"Now you promise me no one will say _anything_? Everyone knows about these rules of non-conversation. No white, no rings and…" Luke made a flying gesture with his hands "Johnny Depp"  
"We all promise Sugar. We're not saying a word. Right Taylor?"  
Taylor looked startled at being addressed but agreed. "Right. Not a word"

"Thanks" Luke said with a small nod of his head. "It means a lot"  
"Our pleasure Luke. You and Loralai are gonna be so happy together"

"Oh, but she has to say yes first Babbette"

"I'm sure she will Sugar"

"I hope so" Luke replied.

"You'll be a very lucky man Luke" said Taylor with honesty.

Luke nodded his head in acknowledgement rather embarrassed by Taylor's sincerity. They had never really gotten along and the warm words were new to both men resulting in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Sooo, that'll be six dollars, ninety-nine cents please"

"Right, sorry" Luke replied reaching into his trouser pocket for his wallet and handed over a ten dollar bill. Taylor counted and handed back his change in silence, both men avoiding eye contact.

"You walking home Luke?" Babbette asked breaking the silence.

"Ahhh no. Actually I have to drop by the pizza place to grab some food. If you hang on I can walk with you if you want.

"No it's ok Sugar. I have to get home and make dinner. I'll see you soon though"

"Ok, it was nice seeing ya. Bye Babbette. Taylor." Luke nodded and grabbed the grocery bag from the counter and started making his way to the door.

"Good luck Luke" Taylor finally spoke, giving Luke a wave and a smile. Luke turned around when he got to the door and smiled back at Taylor as he exited the shop.

"Hey I'm home" Luke called out as he let himself into the house he shared with Lorelai. He pushed the door closed with his foot and after receiving no response walked into the kitchen. Putting the wine and food on the table Luke proceeded to look around the house in search of any evidence that Loralai was home. In the living room he found her coat thrown over the couch and her purse lying on its side in the centre of the coffee table. Lorelai was defiantly home and Luke rolled his eyes at his at how untidy she could be. He grabbed the coat off the couch and hung it up on the hook by the front door before making his way upstairs in search of Loralai. "Lorelai?" Luke called.

"In here" She yelled back.

Luke walked towards the bathroom following Lorelai's voice and stuck his head around the door. Finding her soaking in the tub surrounding by a million bubbles Luke pushed the door open and walked towards the tub, kneeling down on the tile floor so he could be at the same level. Lorelai took out the earphones from the iPod she had been listening to and smiled lovingly at Luke. "Hey" she said lazily.

"Hey yourself" Luke relied leaning forwards where Lorelai met him halfway for a kiss. She settled back in the bubbles and asked Luke how his day had been.

"Ummm, pretty uneventful" Luke replied thinking back to his talks with Sookie, Taylor and Babbette and finding out that the whole town knew about his proposal.

"Cool. So did you get the food? Extra everything?" Luke smiled at Lorelai's regular thoughts of food and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Yes, I got the Luke-Lorelai special with extra everything. Even …now don't pull a face. Peppers."  
"Ewww" Lorelai grimaced at the idea. "Maybe I can eat around them".

Luke used his trademark scowl on Lorelai "I'll get you to like them, just give me some time"  
"What, like five years of time?" Lorelai joked

"Ha ha ha" Luke replied. "Now I'll go serve up dinner. I'll leave you to sing along to whatever's on your iPod"  
"Wicked"

"Huh?"

"The Wicked soundtrack. Ya know, I'm defying gravity, Dear Old Shiz" At Luke's puzzled look Lorelai began to sing "It's time to trrrrry, defying gravitttty. I think I'll try defying gravitttty, and you can't pull me down"

"Wow, you're an amazing singer. Ever thought of a career on Broadway?" Luke said mockingly.

"Very funny Luke. But speaking of Broadway-"

"No!"

"What, you dunno what I was gonna say yet"

"Ah, but I do. You were gonna say we should take a trip to New York, maybe see a few shows. And I don't do musicals. Not at all."

"Fine" Lorelai pouted. "Maybe Sookie will go with me. She has much better taste than you do anyway"

"I'm sure she does" Luke retorted. "Now I'm gonna go get dinner sorted before we have to have cold pizza." Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke and then he made his way to the door and turned around. "I love you Lor"

"I love you too"

Luke smiled to himself as he descended the stairs listening to Lorelai sing along to her iPod.

The uncharacteristic soppy smile was still upon Luke's face as he entered the kitchen to begin organizing the Luke-Lorelai pizza special. Opening the takeout box he was interrupted by the phone ringing and he wiped his hands on his jeans before he answered the phone.

"Yepp"

"Oh hey Luke it's Sookie"

"Hey, d'ya wanna speak to Lorelai? She's just in the tub but I can get her to call you back if ya want"

"Oh no, no, no. "I wanted to talk to you"  
"Me?"

"Yes you. I wanna talk sizes, make sure you know what you're doing."  
"Ummm"

"Exactly!" Sookie shouted. "You dunno what the hell I'm talking about! You need me to help you with this whole thing"  
"Whoa, slow down"  
"Slow down! I can't slow down when my best friends boyfriend doesn't know anything about buying her an engagement ring"  
"What? I know what I'm doing. I'm getting the one we picked out from the brochure. The one that you said was totally Lorelai"  
"Yes, but do you know what size to get her? We're talking about one of the most important pieces of jewellery she'll _ever_ own. Do you want it to slip off, or be too tight? Huh?"  
"Ok, I get your point. Sooo…"

"So?"  
Luke sighed "So, what size is she Sookie?"

"I don't know, but that's where _you_ come in"

"Me, really?"

"Yes. What I need you to do is borrow one of Lorelai's rings, preferably one that she wears often"  
"Wait, wait, wait. Why can't you just borrow her ring? I think it'll be a little less weird than me asking to borrow it"  
"Luke! First, Lorelai's rings won't fit me and second. I mean borrow, as in borrow without her knowledge"  
"Ahhh, so you actually mean I have to steal it?"

"Exactly!"

"Yeah. That's gonna be difficult"  
"Why?"

"Because. The only ring she wears often is the blue one, with the smallest stone ever. I dunno why she likes it but she doesn't take off unless-"

"Unless what?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"I'll have to call you back"

"But-"

Luke didn't wait for Sookie to respond and hung up the phone. He rushed to the stairs taking them two at a time but slowed down outside the bathroom door.

"Hey, you still in here?" Luke called as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah"

Luke pushed the door open and made his way into the bathroom where he saw Lorelai still in the tub. He gave a sigh or relief as he realised that the possibility of getting the ring was still in reach and went and leant against the sink where Lorelai always put her jewellery whilst she bathed.

"Dinners ready" Luke stated

"Already?" I was kinda comfy here."  
"I can see that." Luke nodded. "But dinners getting cold, and I really don't wanna eat reheated pizza"

"Not even for me?" Luke shook his head.

"Rats, I thought I had better control over you than that. Come join me"  
"What? That tub isn't big enough for the both of us."

"A-ha, but it could be. We could splurge on a new bathroom. Ya know, with all the money we're gonna save with us not going to New York I was thinking we could remodel the whole house"

"Hmmm"

"Oh ok, but just the bathroom please? A tub big enough for the two of us" Lorelai smiled and winked at Luke "Just think of the possibilities"

"I'll think about it" Luke smiled already sold on the idea. "Now whatd'ya say to getting out of the tub and us going to eat dinner?"  
"Sounds like you devised this little plan just so you can ogle my goodies" Lorelai replied cheekily, which caused Luke to chuckle.

"Ahhh you caught me. But it's not like I haven't ogled your goodies hundreds of times before"

"Only hundreds? I'm offended" Lorelai replied mockingly.

"Ok, ok. I admit it. One hundred and one times" Luke held up his hands in surrender. "Now get outta the tub so I can go eat"

Lorelai pouted but stood up in the tub with bubbles clinging to her body. Luke stared mesmerised by Lorelai's body but snapped out of it when he saw an opportunity to 'borrow' the ring which was set upon the shelf. Grabbing it quickly when Lorelai was climbing out of the tub, Luke put the ring in the back pocket of his jeans. Once he had secured the ring he took the towel from the stack beside him and went and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" Lorelai said wrapping the towel around herself more securely. Their eyes met and Luke leaned in and captured Lorelai's lips with his own. He deepened the kiss as Lorelai dropped the towel to the floor and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

"Bed?" Lorelai asked as they broke apart. Instead of responding Luke leaned in for another kiss and started to walk forwards effectively walking Lorelai backwards and out of the door. When they reached their bedroom Lorelai kicked the door closed and the couple had a rather different evening than the one they had originally planned.

Luke awoke at his usual time of 5am with his arms wrapped around Lorelai. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before kissing her bare shoulder and trying to untangle himself without waking her.

"Too early. Stay." Yawned Lorelai g halting his retreat.

"I'd love to, but I have a diner to open"

"Let Caesar do it"

"But it'd be pretty hard for him to open seeing as I have the keys"

"Give him a set. Then you can stay here with me"

Luke smiled and pulled Lorelai closer to his chest. "You'd just be sleeping"

"You could be all creepy and watch me sleep. Orrr" Lorellai rolled over facing Luke "We could be doing something else" She looked seductively at Luke and kissed him intensely pulling him back down to the bed with their lips still attached. Hands started to wander before Luke reluctantly pulled away.

"Hmmm I have to go, I'm gonna be late"

"Oh ok" Lorelai sighed. "But could you put some coffee on on your way out? Pretty please"

"Sure" Luke leant back down and kissed Lorelai and then climbed out of bed heading to the bathroom for his morning shower still naked from the previous night's activities.

"But don't go switching my coffee to decaf." She called after him. "I will know!"

Luke returned to the bedroom wrapped in only a towel and discovered Lorelai had already fallen back to sleep. Tiptoeing around the bedroom as not to wake her, Luke dressed in his usual attire of shirt, jeans and baseball cap and was ready to leave in ten minutes. He retrieved the 'borrowed' ring from last night's jeans and kissed Lorelai's forehead on his way out. She stirred but did not awaken.

Making his way down the stairs he made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee machine and noticing the leftover pizza put it into the refrigerator hoping it could still be salvaged. After doing these tasks he made his way to the front door of the house and closed it quietly.

"Finally!" Sookie shouted

Luke jumped as the early morning quiet was disturbed and quickly spun around to find the source of the voice.

"Shhhh" Luke placed his finger over his lips to indicate Sookie should lower her voice. He pulled her gently by the arm over to the sidewalk away from the house. "Lor is still asleep."

"You said you'd call me back last night. What happened?"

Luke motioned for Sookie to start walking down the street and they talked as they walked the five minutes to the diner.

"I got a little, erm, distracted last night" Luke replied to which Sookie giggled.

"Distracted huh?" Luke blushed. "Did you at least get the ring from her?"

"Yeah I got it" He reached into his jeans pocket and produced the ring and showed it to her.

"Excellent! We can get the perfect sized ring for her. Wanna go to the jewellery store tonight?"

"Tonight? I have to go to Richard and Emily's tonight. Lorelai's parents. For our monthly dinner. I was thinking after the lunch rush y'know. Lor usually comes in for coffee in the morning and I can't leave Caesar on his own till when it quietens down. Can you get off work for a couple hours?"  
"Sure. Say two o'clock?"

"That'll be perfect, thank you."

"It's fine Luke. You can thank me with a coffee and bagel if ya want"

"Coffee and bagel it is then" Luke replied softly thinking his girlfriend had an amazing friend. They walked the rest of the way to the diner in comfortable silence where they found Caesar waiting for them at the door.

"Hey Boss" Caesar greeted them. "You're late"

"Sorry. Was a late night last night." Luke replied unlocking the door and letting Caesar enter before him.

"You want your coffee and bagel now?" Luke turned back and addressed Sookie

"Can I get it to go?"

Luke nodded and motioned her into the diner. Once inside Luke went into the back to start the coffee machine and Sookie lifted a stool off the counter so she could sit down whilst she waited. She was waiting a few minutes when Caesar reappeared from the store room carrying the fresh bread delivery.

"Yo, how's it going pretty lady?"

"Very well thanks. And yourself?"  
"All the better for seeing you. You've brightened up my day!" Caesar flirted.

"She's married Caesar" Luke retorted having come back from the kitchen.

"Oh Luke, he knows that" Sookie waved her wedding band in the air. "We were just kidding around."  
"We always do Boss"

Luke scowled but said nothing, grabbing a take away mug from under the counter and filling it with coffee. He also took a bagel from Caesar's arms and placed it in on the counter.

"Here"

"Thank you Luke"

"You're welcome. See you at two?"  
"Yepp two. See you later Luke." She hopped down from the stool and winked. "Caesar."

Luke rolled his eyes and watched as Sookie practically bounced out of the diner.

"She is one pretty lady" Caesar muttered to himself once she had left.

It was two-twenty when Sookie arrived at the diner out of breath having clearly run all the way from the inn. A sweat had broken upon her brow and she leaned heavily against the doorframe trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry" She panted. "Car. No gas" was all she managed to utter between breaths before Luke ushered her to a nearby empty table.

"Sit here and I'll get you some water." Was all he said before he went into the back. He returned with a glass of water which he placed in front of Sookie and sat himself down. Sookie gulped the water down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You ok now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sorry. I was running late and then my car wouldn't start. Having no gas does that sometimes."

Luke, who was used to Sookie's absentmindedness smiled.

"We can pick you up some gas on the way back if y'want"

"Oh, that would be amazing!" Sookie gushed at Luke's kindness and Luke just smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Soooo"

"Let's go" Sookie exclaimed standing up and make her out of the door. Luke stood also and called out to Caesar.

"You ok here for about an hour?"

"Of course Boss" he replied.  
"And if Lorelai calls?" Luke prodded

"You went to the suppliers. Problem with the order"

"Right. Thanks" Luke nodded and made his way out of the diner looking around to try and find Sookie. She was across the square talking to Jackson, and Luke decided to wait in his truck for her. He waited for a few minutes before Jackson nodded at him in greeting and Sookie made her way across the road and clambered into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind her.

"Did you know that everyone in town knows about you proposing?" she asked fastening her seat belt.

Luke started the engine and pulled out into the little amount of traffic that was customary in Star's Hollow.

"Yeah"

"Huh. And I thought I was the only one who knew".  
Sookie pouted and crossed her arms across her chest which meant that she was fairly upset. Minutes passed in silence until Luke spoke up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only officially told you. Everyone heard it from Taylor. Our jeweller has a big mouth."

"That makes me feel a little better". Luke could tell she was still a little upset, but a small smile crept over her features.

"I was only the official person told?"

Luke nodded.

"Cool" her smile turned into a fully fledged grin. One which she kept on her face all the way to Hartford.

Luke parked his truck in a car park near to Hartford's town centre and they walked the rest of the way talking animatedly about the ring and most importantly the proposal.

"I was thinking about proposing at a restaurant. She loves that little restaurant on the harbour here in Hartford. After dinner we could take a walk and I could get on one knee-"  
"Aww how romantic and …No! You can't propose at a restaurant"  
"What, why?"

"Remember Max?"

"Oh crap" Luke remarked, remembering Lorelai's ex-fiancée Max Madina who had proposed to Lorelai in the same manner he had been planning to.

"Back to the drawing board" Luke sighed.

Before long they had come to the jewellery store and Luke held the door open for Sookie. The shop was empty apart from two sales assistants and Luke approached the one who had helped him on the previous time he had come into the shop. The one he presumed had talked to Taylor.

"Excuse me"

"Hello my name is Geoffrey. How can I help you Sir" The sales assistant replied with a smarmy smile.

"Umm, I came in here the other day-"

"Ahhh yes you did. To look at engagement rings. Am I right Sir?"

"Yeah"

"Is this the lucky bride to be?" He asked taking Sookie's hand and kissing her knuckles. "A pleasure Madam"

"No, no. This is my friend; she's here to help me pick a ring."

"Ahh well Madame come this way we have the perfect selection of rings for you to see." Still holding her hand he pulled her towards the displays where there were numerous rings behind the glass cases.

"Now, these are our higher priced rings, but I assure you, they're worth the money" Geoffrey winked.

"Well actually we already know what we want" Luke snapped having taken an instant dislike to Geoffrey. Luke took the brochure out of his pocket and turned to the page with the ring they had picked out

"Good choice Sir" Geoffrey nodded and led them over to display cabinet in the back of the store. Using a set of keys he unlocked the cabinet and retrieved the ring Luke had picked out. Luke took the ring when Geoffrey offered it him and he looked at it in awe. The ring was beautiful and as Sookie had said "totally Lorelai".

"It's perfect" Sookie gushed.

"Yeah it is" Luke whispered turning it over in his hands examining the ring carefully. "We'll take it" He smiled happily at Geoffrey.

"Very well sir. If you'd like to follow me we can get this ring in a giftbox for you and you can go ask your beautiful lady for her hand in marriage. How does that sound?"

Luke nodded his head and followed Geoffrey to the cash register where after Luke handed over his credit card the ring was put in a small box lined with satin.

"There we go Sir" Geoffrey said handing the box over to Luke.

"On behalf of McEwan-Cornwll jewellers I extend our many congratulations"

"Err thanks Geoff"

"Geoffrey" he corrected.

"Right, sorry. Geoffrey." Luke shook his hand and he and Sookie made the way out of the jewellery store, back into the bright Hartford sunshine.

"Let me have a look" Sookie gushed as soon as they'd got onto the street. Luke handed the box over to her and Sookie opened it immediately squealing with excitement.

"Oh my it's so sparkly!" she gushed. "Lorelai is gonna love this. Any girl would love this, me included. Not that I don't like the ring Jackson bought me. That's perfect and I couldn't ask-"

"Woah slow down Sookie" Luke interrupted laughing. You're ring is perfect. So you like it?"

"Like it? It's beautiful" In excitement Sookie reached up and kissed Luke square on the lips and drew him into an embrace. "I'm so, _so_ happy for you two. You were simply made for each other. Like Patrick Swayze and Lisa Niemi. And Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy"  
"Ya know that's just fiction right?" Luke laughed

"Yes silly. But you're like them, you just fit together like two little peas in a pod". Still embracing Luke kissed Sookie on the forehead.

"Thanks Sookie, we love you."

"Love you too Luke" Sookie pulled back from the hug but kept hold of Luke's hand and started leading him down the street "Now let's go get me some gas"

Lorelai parked her jeep in her parent's driveway and killed the engine cutting off the stereo and the headlights.  
"Here we are. Not too late to change our minds. I can get us outta here in a flash and back on the interstate. Think 'Gone in 60 seconds'"  
"Nice try Lor" Luke chuckled "But I think we've already been spotted" He pointed towards an upstairs window where the curtains were drawn back and a figure was peering out at them.

"Dammit"

Both of them got out of the jeep and stared up at the Gilmore's mansion. Luke reached for Lorelai's hand.

"You ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm good, it's just your Mom scares me"  
"Yeah? Well if it makes you feel any better she has _always_ given me the heebie jeebies."  
Luke chucked and leant in to kiss Lorelai, but they were interrupted by the porch light being switched on and the front door opening.

"Are you two going to stand out there all night, or are you coming in? Emily Gilmore called. "We're waiting to serve drinks."

Lorelai groaned "Coming Mom"

Emily disappeared into the house leaving the door open for the couple to follow her in. Lorelai gave Luke a peck on the lips and the couple made their way into the house where Emily was waiting for them in the entrance hall. She took Lorelai by the arm and urgently whispered to her.

"Your Grandmothers here"

"What? Here in this house?"  
"Yes, here! And she's driving me crazy. Nothing is good enough for her"

"I'm sure she's not that bad" Luke answered

"Not that bad! Are you insane? She told me that the table cloths weren't white enough, have you ever heard such nonsense. Next she'll be telling me that my hair was styled so I could star in my own pornographic movie."  
"Your hair is fine Mom"

"Yes well, I went to the salon this morning and had the works, so help her God if she says anything"

Luke and Lorelai shared a small smile.

"Shall we go Mom? we don't want to keep The Dragon Lady waiting"

"Are you making fun of me Lorelai?"

"Me? No Mom, I never make fun of you"

Emily raised her eyebrow and gave Lorelai a warning glare.

"What? You're scared of a little old lady, what's not to find amusing?"

"Lorelai!"

Luke placed his hand on the small of Lorelai's back sensing an argument, and gently led her in the direction of the living room.

"Lorelai, Luke. Welcome, welcome. Come have a seat" Richard called as they arrived in the living room. "What can I get you to drink?"  
"White wine please Dad"  
"Luke?"

"Beer please Richard"

As Richard prepared their drinks Lorelai 'Trix' Gilmore appeared in the doorway dressed immaculately in a tailored black designer suit and a frown appeared on her face as she saw Luke. Although the couple had been together for five years, the older Gilmore still believed that Lorelai should marry somebody within the same class as herself. In other words, someone with money. In her opinion Luke was not good enough for her Granddaughter and from what she had seen this afternoon she had the information that would break them up for good.

"Trix, what can I get you to drink" Richard asked his Mother.

"Thank you Richard. Ill have a scotch on the rocks. I'm in a celebratory mood this evening."  
"And what are we celebrating Trix?"

"Oh, shall we say a new direction in life"

Everybody looked at each other puzzled but raised their respective glasses in a toast.

"To new directions" they all chimed.

Lola, the new maid called the Gilmore's and Luke into the dining room for dinner at exactly 7pm. They all sat around the grand table, where their meal of roast beef and potatoes were waiting for them and they all started to tuck in. They exchanged pleasantries over the meal, but it wasn't until desert was served that Trix put her plan into action.

"So Luke, how's the diner doing?"  
"It's excellent Mrs Gilmore. Business is doing extremely well considering this one doesn't pay for food anymore" he replied indicating Lorelai.

"It pays to be the boss's floozy!" She joked.

"Speaking of floozies" Trix stated. "The one I saw you with this afternoon sure was special. Taking her to a jewellery store Lucas? How lavish."

"Luke?" Lorelai turned sharply to look at Luke. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing"  
"Oh so I have it wrong do I? I saw you myself-"

"It's not what you think Mrs Gilmore. She's just a friend"

"So you go around _kissing_ all your friends do you Lucas?"

"What? No! I…"

"You kissed someone else?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but not the way you think-"

Tears began to well in her eyes at the news. She looked away from Luke to hide her hurt and began to rise from her chair. Putting out a hand to stop her it rested on her forearm.

"Lorelai wait"

"No Luke. Just …just leave it, ok?"

With that final word she ran from the room and headed up the stairs to the sanctuary of her childhood bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaning against it she sank to the floor with tears streaming down her face. How could he do that to her? After five years she thought she was safe with him. Thought she could trust him to treat her like she deserved to be treated. Not to go around cheating on her.

"Lor, are you in there?" Luke knocked on the door.

"Go away. I _really_ can't deal with this right now"  
"No. I'm not leaving till we sort this. Your Grandma …well she got it wrong ok!"

Suddenly Lorelai threw the door open and started yelling "Got it wrong! You admitted kissing that, _that _tramp!"

"It was Sookie-"

"You kissed Sookie. My best friend Sookie?"

"No, no! You got it wrong …she kissed me-"

"Oh, and that makes it alright does it? Lorelai interrupted.

"No, no, no Lor. Please. Let me explain.

Luke reached out and caressed her shoulders. Brushing his hands down her arms he held her hands in his. Observing the tears rolling down her cheeks Luke bent his knees slightly and looked into her eyes, and when she offered no resistant he leant in and gently kissed her.

"Here. Sit down" Luke led Lorelai over to the bed where she sat down on the edge in silence. Luke knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands caressing her fingers with his own.

"Lor I love you so much. So _so_ much. These past five years with you have been the best of my life and I wanted to show you that I was serious about us. Sookie was helping me with that. And what your Grandmother saw today was Sookie helping me pick out an engagement ring for you.

"Oh my God"

"Sookie got a little over excited when I'd bought the ring. That's when she kissed me Lor. There's nothing going on, I promise.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think-"

"No, no, it's ok" Luke pressed his index finger on her lips. He reached into the pocked of his jacket and produced the ring box, opening it so that she could see the ring.

"Luke it's beautiful"

"I didn't really have a plan on how I was going to do this. I was thinking of something romantic, but Lorelai Gilmore can't be proposed to in the conventional way can she?" They both cracked a smile.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I love you. You are the most beautiful, amazing person that I have every met. You make me so happy. Will you make me even happier by becoming my wife?"

"Yes"

Lorelai did not have to think about her decision and knew instinctively that she and Luke belonged together. She leaned forward and captured Luke's lips in a searing kiss, only breaking apart for much needed air.

"I love you" Lorelai whispered as Luke slid the ring onto her finger.


End file.
